


Dragon's Bride (Acnologia x Lucy)

by SayoriKurosaki



Series: Dragon's Bride [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayoriKurosaki/pseuds/SayoriKurosaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the destruction of Fairy Tail and the battle against Tartaros, Acnologia shows up and when he escapes, he doesn't fly away alone. He kidnaps Lucy and takes her away to his hideout far away. Will love blossom between the two.</p><p>There will be more Dragon's Bride in the future although Lucy will be paired with another dragon. </p><p>This is based off of my original work on Wattpad, although it will be fixed up and improved. Slow updates. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone/gifts).



* * *

**~~Acnologia~~**

 

I couldn't believe that Igneel had gone all soft, it'll be the death of him. I was about to give Igneel his final blow until i picked up a certain scent, it was something like vanilla and strawberries. I looked around and spotted a young girl with blonde hair that reached to her to her mid-back. It shined, she had chocolate brown eyes that were looking right at me. I looked more closely at her noticed that she was covered in fresh and darkening bruises so i could tell that she was in a fight not to long ago.

 

I went straight to her, completely forgetting about Igneel, he was going to die soon anyway so i didn't really care just as long as dies. The human girl seemed scared, well i can't really blame her, i mean what do you expect i am a dragon after all. She  kind of reminded me of someone that i had seen before, but i couldn't quite put my finger, well more like claw, on it.

 

"Lucy, run quickly!" i could hear some of those filthly humans say. 'So her name is Lucy' i thought, i could hear movement coming from behind me, i knew it was Igneel so i turned around to see what he was doing. He was having trouble getting up and on to his feet, but i could feel the air around me get warmer. He was going to use his dragon's roar to attack. His last attack.

 

I quickly turned and faced the Lucy girl again, i grabbed her and flew off towards my secret cave hidden deep within the mountains.

 

The longer i flew the more i grew annoyed. For 10 minutes now she hasn't stopped screaming and struggling. It was pissing me off. I then quickly realised that she had stopped, i looked down at my right hand where she was currently being held in. When i saw her, it looked like she was asleep, but i don't that that was the case. It also looked like she was having problem swith her breathing.

 

I loosened my grip and placed her in my left palm so that she was in a laying position. As i did so, Lucy started to coughing and gasp for breath. 'I guess i accidently tightened my grip' i thought. I then started to feel something inside of me. An emotion, which was impossible since the olny emotion that have i felt for the past four hundreds years is hatred. Hatred towards dragons and dragon slayers.

 

'What has this human girl done to me, and in such a short time too' i thought. I was brought out of my thoughts as i could see the mountains that held my hidden home came in to view. The mounains were located on the other side of Fiore.

 

It would of taken days of travelling to arrive to the mountains, but luckily for me, dragons can fly really fast which helps with travelling around the world looking for any dragons for dragon slayers.

 

I landed at the foot of the mountain where there was a gaint forest. The forest was the largest but also the most beautiful forest throughout the land of Fiore. 

 

After i had completely landed on the dry and grassy earth, i laided the human girl a couple of metres away so that i could transform in to my human form without hurting her. The human form is basically what i had looked like before i turned in to a complete dragon centuries ago. 

 

I walked up to the sleeping girl and carried her bridal style up a case of stable stairs that i personally made for when i didn't want to fly up and down in my dragon form. Since it was kind of ununcomfortable to be in. The staircase lead to each of the different levels that my lair had. 

 

Even though i never have anyone coming here, i like to make it as spacious as i can so that i don't feel all that trapped and that i have more personal freedom. I walked all the way up to the top level, it was the level that was closest to the peak. 

 

In my home i had 10 levels all together, most of them holding some personal belongings from childhood, some reminders of the war between dragons and slayers. Some family inheritance amd mainly things from around the world from my travels. A collection of many different items. 

 

I when i entered the hallway on the first level, i headed towards the my room. I walked through the doorway without a trouble since there was no doors to any of the rooms at all. I placed the human girl on my queen sized bed before going downstairs to the fourth level where a three seated long white couch was with a couple of match chairs. 

 

Although i lived all alone, i like to feel like i'm a normal person with fuck all to do. Also i'm not always sleeping in my bed since my travels mostly exhaust me so much that i can barely make it the fourth level. So i placed furniture and made it look more comfy to sleep in. 

 

I grabbed a spare thick blanket and a fluffy pillow before laying down on the couch and drifting off to a peaceful dream. 


	2. Chapter 2

**~~Lucy~~**

 

I woke up to find myself lying on a large bed probably queen sized. The mattress was white with light blue sheets to go with. The headed board was a slightly darker shade of blue to match. It had small swirling designs, helping it look stunning. I looked around the room and noticed that the walls were as ruff as the walls of an old and historic cave. 

 

'What happened?. Where i am?' i thought. As i did memories of yesterday came rushing back to me. "Oh God, i need to get the heck out of here. And fast" i whispered. 

 

I sat up and swung my legs over the bedside. I stood up and on to my feet only to find myself falling face first on to the whirlte carpeted floor beneath me. My legs were dead, they were completely numb, which is understandable since Wendy didn't get a chance to do any sort of healing done. She hardly had any magic herself. 

 

After many failed attempts, i had finally been able to get myself standing without any sort of support. My legs were still weak amd it was quite painful to use them. I walked to were the door was, only to find a doorframe with no door. I walked out of the bedroom and looled for away out. I walked and noticed a faint light up in the distance. Probably a couple of hundred metres away. I walked as fast as i could, although it was at the pace of a slow walk, mainly because of my limping from my aching wounds. 

 

'Jackal and his comrades really did a number on me' i thought. The pain was becoming more unbearable the more i moved. I really need to get my wounds seen to and bandaged up before they get infected. It would be really bad if they got infected, i could die, or i could have horrible scars. Just thinking about it gave me the shivers. I turned a corner to see the light shining brighter and the silhouette of a someone. 

 

My instincts practically screamed at me, saying that this person - woman or a man it was hard to tell - was dangerous. 'They couldn't of been anymore of a threat than Acnologia is' i thought as i took slow and steady breaths to calm myself down. "Who are you?" i asked, i gasped in pain as i did so, my injuries must of been really bad if it hurt to even speak. I felt like i was going to collapse at any moment.

 

But i knew if i did, Acnologia or this person standing in front of, could be able to do whatever they wish to and i wouldn't be able to do a think to stop it.

 

**~~Acnologia~~**

"Who are you?" the human girl asked. Well i can't really say 'hey i'm the almighty dragon Acnologia. Fear me' now can i. Anyway, i'm hoping for some entertainment so i'll just pretend to be another human being. "My name is Lucky" i said. Why on earth did i pick Lucky, out of all the names on the Earthland i just had to pick that one. 

 

I mentally slapped myself but fortunately it seemed to have done the trick. "I see" the human said. I could tell her voice still had some caution within it, can't really blame her though as she is still within my territory. 

 

"Um, do you have any idea on how we can get out of here, i noticed that we're near the top of a mountain and i can't see any other exits" the girl asked. 

 

I told her that i didn't know and that i only came up here since i was planning on doing some training for a while and the cave was the only sort of proper shelter that i had been able to see. It was good that she had brought it, otherwise my fun would've end before it had even begun. And that would of been a pain in the arse. Big Time. 

 

After that we started to find our way down together. Down a massive mountain that if you had done so much as put your foot in the place then you would be having at least a 850 foot drop down to the bottom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not being able to update for so long. School came back on and i've had a lot of homework to do. Again sorry.


End file.
